I Was Never Yours
by My Secret
Summary: Bella is picking up the pieces of her heart after Jacob's infidelity smashes it to pieces in their own bed. Will six months of exercise, a new found confidence and one incredibly sexy bartender be enough to get her back on her feet? Or will Jacob come back when he realizes what he's lost.
1. Where it began

"Again!" she shouted, her eyes finding mine as I took a deep breath and raised myself back into the plank position. This was the fifteenth one in a row, and the sweat pouring from my body was disgusting. When the timer went off, signaling the three minutes I collapsed to the ground, groaning at the sound of Alice's clapping and laughter.

"You did good!" She grinned, standing above me with her hands placed on her delicate hips. I rolled to the side, looking up at her as I reached up to push the hair out of my face.

"I feel like throwing up." Truth of the matter was, I felt great. Don't get me wrong—it hurt like hell, but I had gotten so far in the last six months. _Six months already?_ I grimaced a little at the thought of where I had been six months ago. Jake had left me broken—in every sense. Two years of marriage and he had the balls…the audacity to bring that tramp into our home. I shook my head violently, trying to push the thoughts away but it was no use.

I could picture it all so clearly, I had opened the door to our modest two bedroom home, slipping my heels off with a quiet groan. But when I went to move forward, my legs had run into a box. Taking a moment to look over the room I suddenly noticed about a dozen different boxes haphazardly stacked in the hall with "Bella" scribbled on them. I pushed them aside, my breathing becoming shallow as I searched the kitchen and living room. "JAKE?!" I screamed, my heart beating itself against my chest. That's when I heard it—the giggle, coming from upstairs. I took the stairs two at a time, my body shaking as I pushed it.

"Stop that tickles!" The mystery voice was coming from my room; my blood running cold through my veins at the sound of it. I swallowed hard and pushed open our bedroom door, my eyes gluing themselves to the site in front of me. Victoria Crane, one of Chicago's most sought after single ladies. Amazing attorney, retired model, charity expert—the bitch was too good. My eyes followed her creamy complexion from her foot up to the barely there lingerie. Jacob lay beside her, a smirk on his face, while his fingers drifted over Victoria's stomach.

"As you can see, Bella—you've been replaced. With my promotion to partner at the firm—I have to start thinking bigger and better! Let's face it, toots. You're… beneath me. And Victoria?" He growled playfully and buried his face in her neck, eliciting another round of giggling. My fists clenched at my sides as Victoria's eyes found mine, a small smile playing at her lips. Jacob lifted his head again and chuckled quietly.

"I mean look at you, Bella. Frumpy, mousy… dull. I can see your fat through that dress by the way," he paused, sitting up in the bed so that he could focus on me. "We had a great two years, you helped me get to this point and I'm thankful—but I have to do what's best for me, and you're not it. You're not good enough. Your stuff is downstairs packed and ready to go, you have a moving truck coming tomorrow. You should probably go stay at Alice's tonight-don't you think?" He tilted his head, pity and disgust evident in his eyes. Without a word I spun on my heel and ran down the stairs, grabbing my purse as I made my way out the front door. I could barely remember how I made it to Alice's house—or the week after. It took Alice two weeks to get me out of her spare bedroom—I remember the first rays of sunlight stinging my sensitive eyes.

"I could kill him." Alice would mutter, before wrapping her arms around me. I cried myself to sleep over and over. When I wasn't crying I stood in front of a floor length mirror over-analyzing every inch of my body. _You are frumpy_, I thought over and over, pinching at the thin layers of fat that spread itself over my stomach and thighs. I stopped eating—eating made me this way, I reasoned. I didn't get far—four days until I finally passed out. When I woke up Alice was screaming bloody murder, ready to put me in a hospital. It was that day I knew I had to do something—anything other than this.

Alice had worked at Jasper's gym for five years. She had started as a front desk girl but was soon promoted to trainer when they realized just how motivating she was. Jasper put her through an associates in physical education, gave her nights off for certifications in multiple fields and the rest was history.

And here we are, with Alice Brandon's bright blue eyes watching me as I struggled to sit up. I arched my back, delighting in the cracking sound that followed.

"You know—you don't have to keep going this hard, Bella. You lost the weight two months ago, you look amazing! Why are you still killing yourself?" She frowned, plopping down on the mat beside me.

What could I say? That the workout helped me channel the anger I felt? That I constantly felt there was a tightened coil on the verge of snapping that has logged itself in my chest? Instead I chose silence, my eyes drifting towards the door as a group of girls walked by, probably heading to the yoga class in the next room.

"Bella—this can't still be about Jacob. He doesn't deserve to have this power over you and you know it. He's a complete slime ball and he and that red-headed bitch deserve each other." She spit out, her eyes narrowing as she grabbed my arm.

"You're going out with me tonight. This is getting ridiculous." She stood and pulled me up with her, grabbing my other arm.

"I love you, Bella. I just want you to get on with your life. What was the point of becoming this lean, sexy bombshell if you aren't going to show it off!" She grinned and slapped my ass before running out of the room. I shook my head and sighed, knowing that I wouldn't be getting out of this.

By six o'clock that night Alice had dragged me around the mall, purchased me a new lingerie set, a new dress, new shoes, and makeup. She had stood by with a smile as I was tortured by the wax associate at Rosalie's Spa—and now here we were, sitting in my room as she fussed over my hair.

"Honestly, Bella, you would think I was dragging you off to war the way you're acting right now." She scolded, all while she carefully sectioned and curled my hair into loose waves.

"I just don't know if I'm ready for this." I mumbled, though I knew the real answer. I knew I needed to get back out there and start my life again, but how could I trust anyone? How could I believe anyone after Jacob.

"Done!" She squealed, pulling me up and shoving me towards the mirror.

My jaw dropped instantly, my eyes taking in the beautiful woman that stood before me. The crimson colored strapless mini hugged me perfectly. It ended a few inches above my knee, and had a small black band directly under my bust that pushed my cleavage up even more. My curves had become so defined, my stomach flat, my tits perky. My skin glowed from a mixture of Alice's nutrition tips, and my chestnut colored hair had grown past my shoulders. My eyes looked the brightest they had since our wedding day—I looked like the old me, just hotter.

As the smile curved at my lips Alice began to clap and dance around, her long black locks bouncing around her.

"We're going out! It's been so long since we've gotten drunk together!" She grinned, grabbing my hand and pulling me towards the door. I stopped her momentarily so that I could slip my feet into the black pumps that we had bought earlier, and followed her out of my apartment.

Alice had planned us a night to remember—dinner at one of the fanciest lounges, dancing at two different clubs. She wanted to make sure there was no chance in us coming home sober—her words not mine.

The taxi we called dropped us off in front of Trata, one of Chicago's newest restaurants. I had no idea how she had gotten us in here but I wasn't going to complain. The second we walked through the large glass doors every eye found us—curiosity gleaming from each set.

"They're all wondering who you are." Alice whispered; a small smirk on her face.

"Two for Brandon." She told the receptionist.

"Ah, yes. We're just getting your table ready, —would you two like to wait at the bar?" We grinned and nodded, moving towards the small intimate area the receptionist gestured towards. Everything was immaculate—beautiful mahogany wood and black tile made the bar stand out. We eased into two of the plush stools and waved to the bartender, my eyes widening a bit at the handsome man that greeted us.

His disheveled hair suited him perfectly. His bright green eyes, and chiseled jaw was enough to make me gasp—but the smirk he gave me when he realized I was eye-fucking him? Unforgettable.

"Hello ladies, my name is Edward; what can I get you?" He leaned forward, his arms resting on the bar as he looked at me with a playful gaze.

"Glass of merlot for me. " Alice smiled, though I could tell she was busy focusing on the staring contest we were having.

"Uh…whiskey sour.." I whispered, groaning internally at the automatic shy girl that came out of me the second he laid his eyes on me.

"Coming right up." His voice was like liquid velvet, pouring through my ears and invading my brain. Once he walked away Alice grabbed my hand, her eyes wide as she whisper yelled.

"He's eye-fucking you, Bella—And he's gorgeous! Look at his ass!" she demanded, my eyes instantly obeying. Of course it was perfect, I mean at this point he could have a third foot and I would still wash in his old bathwater. Within minutes he was in front of us again, placing perfectly prepared drinks in our hands.

"First ones on the house." He winked and strolled towards the next set of customers. I took a sip and shook my head, not even slightly surprised by the fact that it was the best whiskey sour I had ever had.

"I demand you ask for his number before we leave this bar, Bella." She growled, her eyes locking onto mine.

"Alice, no way. I'm not asking him for his number just because he gave us a free drink!"

"Really? And here I thought I was making a good enough impression on you. Guess I have to try harder." His voice stopped me in my tracks, my head snapping forward to find Edward standing in front of us again.

"I think your friend call you, Bella—right? Well, Bella. If you won't ask me then I'll just have to ask you; can I have your number?" He smiled, his eyes twinkling in amusement. I stared at him for a moment, unable to get my mouth to move. Within seconds Alice was pushing a napkin with a jumble of numbers on it towards him, and then wrapping her arm around my wrist.

"Let's go." She mumbled, pulling me out of the seat as Edward watched me. I finally offered him a smile, earning me one sexy smirk back. _It's like an instant shock right to my lady bits._ I turned and followed Alice, wondering just how many times I'd get to see that smirk again.


	2. Meet me at Midnight

**Wow! I definitely didn't expect such a nice response to this story in one day! For all the reviews and messages so far, thank you! I love hearing from my readers. Also- someone had asked if this is my only Twilight story, it is not! I do have another one "On the Run" but reader beware it DOES end in a cliffhanger as that story has now been published! Any other questions please let me know and again thank you for all of the support!**

**-Maria **

* * *

><p>I got over the initial shock of Edward's interest about half way to our table. Instead, I felt a warm, tingly sensation coursing through me as I remembered what it was like to be desired, and desire someone in return. Alice's knowing grin faced me as we were seated, her eyes lighting up like fireworks.<p>

"See that! First day out and already we can't keep them off you!" She winked, setting her wine glass in front of her.

"He's unbelievably attractive, Alice. Maybe he just asked for my number because he knew I wouldn't say no—I doubt he'll call." I mumbled before sipping at my drink, watching as her excited expression quickly changed to one of irritation.

"Isabella Marie I swear to God. After all of our work getting you to be this beautiful, confident, sexpot—you better work it. That man wants you, and anyone can see it plain as day. So accept that you're liquid sex poured into that dress and move on." She couldn't help but smile a little as she sipped at her wine, her anger dissipating quickly.

As we silently began to go over the menu my mind drifted back to his startling green eyes, and the way they bore into me. I found myself unintentionally undressing him with my mind when I heard a throat being cleared.

"Earth to Bella—the waiter has been standing here for three minutes asking you what you want." Her voice sounded irritated but the way her eyes crinkled told me she was more amused than anything else.

"Oh I'm so sorry... the chicken and shrimp scampi, please." I said quickly, handing the menu over to the waiter afterwards.

"You were already fantasizing about him weren't you. Don't even try to deny it—your expression says it all." This was probably one of Alice's most annoying and interesting traits—she could read me like a book. I could rarely hide anything from her, no matter how much I wanted to. As if he too could read my mind, my phone began to buzz—the small envelope icon flashing in front of me. A number I had never seen before stared back at me, begging me to open it.

_**You look absolutely stunning in that dress, by the way.**_

Heat immediately seeped into my cheeks, my skin becoming flush with excitement.

"Omg, is that him texting you?! Give me that!" Alice yelped, grabbing my phone from my hands quickly. I watched her eyes skim the screen, an excited giggle bubbling from her lips afterwards.

"Not gonna call you my ass, Bella! It hasn't even been an hour! Text him back right now!"

I tugged my lip between my teeth, a nervous habit that had accompanied me all through high school and college. Here I was, 25 years old and still as nervous as I was at 16 to speak with a boy. Taking a deep breath I decided to channel my non-existent inner vixen as I texted him back quickly.

_**Well thank you. You aren't so hard on the eyes either, Edward. **_

_Did that sound stupid?_ I immediately thought, knowing it wouldn't matter since I had already sent it. I was instantly rewarded with another buzz, my lips curving up into a smile as I read his correspondence.

_**Is it too forward of me to say that every time one of the guys in here looks at you I get annoyed?**_

His words sent another surge straight to my core, my throat instantly drying as I read the words over and over.

_**Depends; why do you feel that way?**_ I sent back, my fingers tapping impatiently against the table.

_**Because I want you all to myself, Bella. **_

The second I read the words I let out my own Alice-worthy squeal, handing the phone over to her afterwards.

"Jesus, Bella—this is hot stuff! He's so intense. You have to fuck him. Even if it goes nowhere at all—I just know he's gonna be good in the sheets." She winked and carefully turned her head towards the bar, her smirk growing immediately.

"He's literally watching our table, Bella. He's staring directly at you."

_**How can you decide that so easily?**_ I couldn't help but ask.

_**I'm a man that knows what he wants, Bella. And if it's honesty you're looking for what I want more than anything is to feel those creamy thighs wrapped around my shoulders. But that'll come later.**_

I blinked over and over at his response, as if my eyes were somehow conjuring those words to appear there. I couldn't ignore the wetness that threatened to ruin my new panties—this man was getting to me in the worse way.

_**And how do you know I'm not completely repulsed by you saying something like that?**_ I shot back, wondering where he got off talking to me that way—though I already knew I liked it. It had been forever since someone had thought of me that way. Even when I was with Jacob, passion was one thing we lacked. We had grown up together, and had been comfortable—but never passionate.

_**Because I saw the way your back arched when you read it, and you aren't screaming at me. You were imagining it—which is good, but trust me, it won't compare to the real thing.**_

I felt as though we were playing an intricate game and ding ding ding, we had a winner—I was hook, line and sinker. I could feel the blush that seeped into my cheeks and down to my neck, and by the look on Alice's face my reaction was more than obvious.

"Bella, show me what he said to you!" I stared at her for a moment before handing my phone over, watching as Alice's eyes widened.

"Fuck me! This is… Bella, this is the shit girls dream about. Let him prove it—for the love of god, please let him prove it so I can live vicariously through your sexy little situation."

"Alice, you wouldn't have to live vicariously through me if you would just talk to Jasper—you know that." I scolded, crossing my arms over my chest. She had adored Jasper for years, and I could tell the feelings were mutual. Jasper was a wonderful man—confident, hard-working, sweet—but the second he was around Alice he instantly became this shy, stuttering fool. Honestly, it was adorable—but watching these two love sick puppies for more than two years had gotten old fast.

"Don't you worry about me, sassy bitch. Right now someone's awaiting an answer." She cooed, handing me back my phone.

What was I supposed to say to that message? Was I a complete slut for being more than interested in his offer? Better yet, did I care?

_**I think you should put your money where your mouth is—I'd like to know if you actually deserve to be that cocky.**_

He didn't answer me right away, and Alice and I carried on with our meal. By the time we were filled up and waiting to pay the check I became disappointed—wondering why our little game had stopped. My thoughts were interrupted by the waiter coming back with a smile on his face, though nothing in his hand.

"Excuse me—we had asked for the check?" I arched a brow, wondering why he bothered to come back at all if it wasn't ready.

"I know ma'am—I'm delighted to tell you it's been taken care of."

"What?!" Alice and I both whisper-yelled, our eyes bulging.

"Yes, the owner covered your bill. Though—he did ask me to give you this." The waiter pulled a small envelope from his back pocket and handed it to me, walking away afterward. Puzzled by the last few minutes I opened it carefully, my body instantly becoming flushed by the short message.

_**Game on, Bella. I hope you enjoyed your meal, but your evening is far from over. I expect you to meet me back here at midnight.**_

_**-the cocky "bartender"**_

I handed the letter over to Alice, my hands shaking lightly as the excitement, and weight of the situation set in. I was being sought after by an incredibly handsome, cocky, owner of a restaurant—and not any restaurant but one of the most popular in the area. What was he doing behind the bar? I was quickly pulled from my thoughts as Alice squealed and grabbed my arm, shaking me rapidly.

"This is un-fucking-believable. We are going dancing, but you WILL be back here by midnight and you WILL be letting that man fuck you every which way he can. Do you hear me?!"

For once, I didn't argue, I just nodded and smiled. Alice was right—I was definitely coming back tonight.


	3. Silence is Golden

Alice and I ended up at Galaxy, a club that we had frequented through most of our twenties. The music was always great, the bartenders were fast and the dance floor was huge.

The second we were through the door we instantly headed towards the bar, doing a quick shot of whiskey before indulging in two whiskey sours. We grabbed our drinks and headed to the floor, squeezing our way through the gyrating and jumping bodies. For the next few hours Alice and I were 18 again. We danced with each other, we laughed, we flirted and we drank. By the time we pulled ourselves from the floor it was 11:15 and I had a pretty decent buzz.

"Bella we have to goooo. Prince sexyfuck is waiting for you at the castle!" Alice giggled, pulling me towards the door. I laughed with her and stuck my arm in the air, yelling taxi as if we were in a movie. Within a few minutes one pulled up to the curb. I gently pushed Alice through the open door and climbed in after her, taking a deep breath.

"Am I really doing this, Alice? I'm going to have sex with a complete stranger?" I asked, leaning my head back against the faded head rest.

"Yes. You're going to let him do whatever little naughty things he wants and you'll be a better person for, Bells. You deserve to have a little raunchy fun! Just stop overthinking it!"

My eyes scanned the buildings we passed as my mind let the idea sink in. She was right, having a one night stand wasn't going to kill me. I was going to have fun, like a normal 25 year old and stop pitying myself over the marriage that should've never happened. Within twenty minutes we were pulling up outside of Trata, a dim light showing from just inside the door.

"You're soooo going to thank me again for making you get waxed today." Alice smirked, pressing a sloppy kiss to my cheek. I rolled my eyes and kissed the top of her hair, reminding the cabbie one more time where he was taking her. With that I stepped out of the cab and onto the sidewalk, straightening my dress with a sigh. _This is it, Bells. Channel that vixen. Rock his fucking world._ I ran my fingers through my wind-tussled hair and walked towards the door, my heels clicking against the sidewalk. The second my hand reached out for the handle the door opened, a pair of amused green eyes greeting me from the dimly lit hall.

"I knew you'd come back." He said quietly, his eyes boring into mine as his free hand reached out and grabbed my wrist, pulling me inside. Without another word he led me through the restaurant to a hallway in the back I hadn't noticed earlier. His hand had released mine only to snake around my waist, his fingers pressing gently against my hips. He guided me to the end of the hall and opened the last door, pulling me with him into a small gated parking lot. A sleek, black Volvo awaited us, parked in the spot closest to the door. The sheer feel of his hand on my waist was sending electric currents through my body. He held my body close to his, possessively, as if someone was going to take me away from him.

He escorted me to my door, opening it and tucking me inside, the light click of it shutting coming afterwards. Within seconds he was in the driver's seat, bring the car to life. Soft classical music began to pour out of the speakers as he pulled out of the parking lot, typing a quick code into the keypad at the gate.

For fifteen minutes we drove, not a word spoken between us. In any other scenario and with any other person I might have found this awkward—but with Edward, there was nothing that needed to be said. He was so sure of himself, and honestly—I loved it.

The car began to slow, bringing me out of my thoughts as I gazed at the beautiful apartment building we were parking behind. The architecture was old, but I could tell it was constantly maintained. We were met at the door by a security guard, who removed his hat as we walked through. He quietly offered a "have a good evening, Mr. Cullen" as we walked by, letting us make our way to the nearby elevators without delay.

As he had before, Edward's arm wrapped around my waist, holding me against his frame. From this position I could feel the tone, chiseled muscles that strained against his arms. I had not a doubt in my mind that beneath the slim black button up, and perfectly tailored black pants was a lean, muscular form that I couldn't wait to get my hands on.

After a short ride in the elevator he pulled me into a long, quiet hallway. The floors were a beautiful sparkling white tile, the walls a rich shade of charcoal. Once we reached the end he pulled his keys from his pocket, unlocking and opening the door in one swift motion. Before I could even look for a light he had my body slammed up against the back of the door, his lips pressing against my neck as his fingers tickled the edge of my dress.

My eyes fluttered shut as he wrapped his arms under my thighs and pulled me up, forcing himself between my legs. I happily wrapped them around his waist, moaning against his lips as they began to meld against mine. His tongue teasingly pressed between them, as he carried me towards what I could only assume was his bedroom. By the time he pulled his lips from mine he was tossing me onto an incredibly soft bed, the room illuminated my moonlight that poured through the open windows. I could make out the large headboard of the bed, a pair of what seemed to be oak dressers, and a large flat screen mounted on the wall. My thoughts were cut short as I felt him pulling me into a sitting position, his eyes never leaving mine as he tucked his fingers into the sides of my dress, pulling it over my head quickly. He tossed it to the floor, his eyes raking over my newly exposed skin as he gently pushed my back against the bed. My breath caught as his eyes slowly swept over every inch of me. My skin flushed, my neck and face instantly becoming warm as I pressed my thighs together, embarrassed by just how much he was turning me on.

The second my legs moved closer together his eyes rose to mine, a smirk creeping onto his features as his hands grabbed my knees, pushing them apart.

"Ah ah ah, Bella. Don't try to hide from me." He whispered. He tucked a finger into each edge of my panties and with a quick pull the material separated, leaving me bare before him.

He licked his lips, a predatory gaze filling his eyes as he knelt at the edge of the bed, his hand grabbing my hips. Within a second he had pulled me up to the edge of the bed, his tongue dragging slowly across my clit. My eyes widened at the sudden sensation, a low moan escaping my lips.

I could feel him chuckle against my skin as his lips wrapped around the sensitive bud, sucking at it gently. His hand moved from my hips and nestled itself between my thighs momentarily; waiting only a second before he buried two of his fingers inside of me earning another moan.

"Edward…" I whimpered, my fingernails scraping against the soft material of the thick comforter beneath me. My lips parted, my back arching as he continued his welcomed assault, his tongue working my clit feverishly as his fingers slipped in and out of me with ease.

"You taste so fucking good." He muttered, his teeth gently grazing over my clit as I moaned louder, clenching the comforter as if it could somehow ground me. I could feel the tingling in my stomach building, my hips bucking up against his mouth eagerly as I begged him not to stop. I was rewarded with a third finger, my body instantly convulsing and tightening around them as I shook, cursing softly under my breath.

My eyes sought his in the dark, his signature smirk causing me to chew at my lips. I watched as he stood, his eyes never leaving mine as he pulled his shirt over his head. I swallowed hard as my eyes followed the sculpted lines of his chest and stomach, groaning quietly as he slipped his pants and boxers down in one swift motion. I couldn't say I was necessarily surprised by the size of his cock, it only explained his confident nature. He kneeled on the bed and leaned down, pressing a short but passionate kiss to my lips as his hands gripped my sides. Before I could protest he had flipped me onto my stomach, pulling me up onto my knees afterwards.

I lifted myself onto my arms, turning my head back to give him a coy smile as he inched closer to me, his cock pressing against my swollen lips. His hands slipped over the curve of my ass, his eyes darkening with pure lust. As his fingers gripped my hips he shoved forward, his cock filling me to the brim. I cried out, pressing back against his hips as my body adjusted to his size.

"Fuck.." He mumbled, his thumbs rubbing slow circles over the small of my back while he gave me a moment to get use to him. Once I wiggled my hips playfully against him he chuckled and reeled back, slamming into me again. He quickly fixated on a rough, quick pace, his hips pressing into my ass with each thrust.

I could barely contain the moans that poured out of my mouth, as my body continued to bounce against his. He pounded into me relentlessly, earning an even louder moan from me when his hand slapped my ass. He reached into my hair and tugged it gently, pulling me back so that he his head rubbed against that perfect spot. His fingers tangled into my hair, turning my head as his lips met mine, his other hand grabbing my hip roughly as he slammed his cock into me.

"Edward.. I'm so close." I whimpered against his lips, kissing him with as much raw need as I could muster. My body was soaring again, each nerve tingling as if he had set fire to my skin. Within minutes I was screaming his name, my body falling to the sheets as he drove into me, pushing himself to his own edge. He held himself against me a few moments more, turning us to the side so that I wouldn't have to support his weight. His arm wrapped around my waist, his lips lingering on the skin of my shoulder.

"Go to sleep, Bella. You aren't leaving tonight."


	4. Too good to be true

**Wow! the reviews have been absolutely awesome! I love hearing what you guys think, and talking to you about the characters! Thank you so much for all the messages and support. **

**Also- a few have asked, I don't have a posting schedule. This Saturday is my birthday so I probably won't be around between tomorrow and then but I'll try to post another chapter on Sunday!**

**Again, thank you thank you thank you!**

**-Maria D**

* * *

><p>I awoke to sunlight bathing the unfamiliar room, my eyes taking a moment to adjust to the unexpected brightness. I sat up slowly, blushing a little as I noticed I was naked. <em>Where the hell…<em> my skin flushed as the memories poured back in a very sudden, delicious moment. I surveyed Edward's bedroom, taking in the soft cream colored walls, subtle decoration and the plush bed sheets I was wrapped in. I stood up slowly, stretching my arms above my head as I looked around for my clothes. My cheeks flushed as I remembered Edward ripping my panties off, though now I wondered if I could push myself to go home in a mini dress with no underwear.

"Good morning, beautiful." His husky voice sounded from the door. I spun around and smiled shyly, fighting the urge to cover myself. His eyes twinkled in desire and amusement, his arms crossed over his chest as he leaned against the doorway in nothing but a loose pair of sweatpants. _ How can anyone be this attractive_ … I let the thought dissipate as I let my eyes slide over his form without hesitancy. By the time I moved back up to his face a smirk sat in place, his tongue sliding over his lips slowly.

"Good morning, Edward."

"Are you hungry? I made breakfast. Also, if you'd like to shower I left a change of clothes for you in the bathroom. You can meet me in the kitchen when you're done." With that he gave me one last look before moving out of the room. There were two doors in his room aside from the one that lead to the hall. Taking a guess I opened the door to my left and stepped in, closing it quietly behind me. To say I was amazed was an understatement. The bathroom was spacious, with bright while tiles, and a large ceramic sink with a beautiful vintage vanity. A large clawfoot bathtub that could easily fit two people sat to my right, and beautiful plush navy rugs were placed precariously in front of the tub, toilet, and sink. I arched my brow as I noted a large black bag sitting on the counter. _Is this the change of clothes he was talking about?_ I shrugged and pulled the bag from the counter, opening it and sliding the contents out onto the counter.

A soft, lacy red lingerie set slipped out, followed by a black casual wrap-around dress. My eyes widened as I glanced at the tag. _$400 dress!? $100 lingerie?! _I hastily stuffed everything back in the bag and set the bag on the floor, making my way to the shower instead. While I let the warm water ease my muscles, I thought of the extravagant purchases, wondering if he had really went out and bought them for a woman he had only known for a day. I wasn't doing poorly for myself, I made a modest living for myself as an office manager for a small non-profit company. I was able to afford my apartment, my bills, and occasional shopping trips and spa days with Alice—but I had NEVER bought myself one item of clothing that had cost so much. When I finished I stepped out of the shower and wrapped a fluffy towel around my body, pulling my hair into a loose bun so that I could dry myself without it dripping all over me again.

Once I was dried off I slipped on the delicate lingerie, staring at myself in the mirror as I clipped the bra in place. I had worked hard to get my body the way I wanted it after the hurtful things that Jacob had said. I was proud of how I looked, and the lingerie definitely showed off my newly toned curves. My skin flushed as I thought of Edward's touch, and how this lingerie had been a gift from him. Smiling, I pulled the dress on and secured the tie, spinning in front of the mirror. I had to admit, it fit like a glove and looked great—but I didn't know how I was going to address him buying me these things; and better yet—when had he done it? I pulled my hair out of the loose bun and let it frame my face, the locks slipping past my shoulders and down my chest.

I turned the light off and left the room, heading down the hallway towards the delicious smell. I was met with Edward sitting at a large breakfast bar, reading the paper as he sipped coffee and ate quietly. When I entered the room he put his paper down and looked up, his eyes scanning me with admiration. I watched as his eyes darkened the desire easily recognizable. I could feel my skin begin to tingle, my body automatically responding to him. _This is what it's like to be desired_, I found myself thinking as I moved closer to him. Once I was within arm's reach he pulled me against him, his lips brushing against mine.

"I can't wait to take this off of you tonight." He murmured while his fingers traced down my spine, causing me to tremble.

"Tonight?" I asked, my mind going through our previous brief conversations to see if I had missed us making plans. He chuckled quietly in response and motioned towards the stool next to him. I sat and watched as he stood and grabbed a plate from the counter, and a cup of coffee. He sat them in front of me and leaned against the bar, his fingers pushing a lock of hair behind my ear.

"Yes, Bella, tonight. Perhaps I wasn't clear last night; that was my own fault. I wanted you so badly I couldn't wait. Bella, as I told you. I'm a man that knows what he wants. And that, is you. As it's Saturday I have to go into Trata for most of the day, but I'd like you and your friend to return for dinner tonight, and dine as my guests in the VIP. Afterward, you'll come home with me." His fingers snaked up to hold my chin, his face merely inches from mine.

"Do you have a problem with that, Bella?" His tone was serious, though his eyes continued to sparkle with that same amusement and desire. _Did I have a problem? Was there something wrong with being wined and dined and fucked within an inch of my life?_

"No, not at all." I smiled and tilted my head down, pressing a soft kiss against his fingers. He smirked and let me go slowly, slipping back down onto his seat. I took a few deep breaths, trying to settle my quickly beating heart as I considered what he was proposing to me. He hadn't really asked—it was more of a demand and for once, I wasn't going to complain.

When I had married Jake we were starting from the bottom. He had just finished law school and we had his debt to consider—he left everything up to me. Every question I asked in reference to finances, groceries, even our dates—I was always answered with an "I don't know" or "do whatever you want, babe". His indecisiveness had often driven me crazy, but I chalked it up to a flaw I could deal with.

But here was this handsome, affluent, sex god that didn't question anything; instead he held all the answers. He wanted me, and I would eagerly go along for the ride. When we finished eating he placed a heated kiss on my lips, leaving me gasping for air. He pulled on a shirt and a pair of running sneakers and led me back to the elevators and out of the building to his car. As it was last night, the car ride was silent but comfortable. I gave him Alice's address and thanked him profusely as we pulled up in front of her home. He planted a soft kiss on my forehead and let me know that a car would be out here at 8PM waiting for us. I blushed and nodded, deciding not to question his generosity until we had more time to talk about it. Offering him a small wave I shut the door gently and made my way up Alice's porch, mentally preparing myself for the onslaught of questions I'd be facing.

Two hours. Alice had spent two hours asking me every single detail of what transpired from last night when the car dropped me off up until this moment. She ooh'd and aah'd over the dress, and squealed loudly when I told her that we'd be dining at Trata again tonight.

"Bella this is absolutely fan-fucking-tastic! You're getting courted by one of the sexiest men I've ever laid my eyes on and he just happens to also own a fabulous restaurant and be incredibly generous?! Bella, I swear if you mess this up I'll kill you." She scolded, her small hands balling into fists on her hips.

"Trust me, Alice, I know. I know this all seems too good to be true. But how long am I really going to be what he wants? Guys like that don't keep the same girl around forever, so I'll just enjoy the ride and try not to get too hurt when it's over." I shrugged a little and offered her a weak smile, knowing I had gone deeper than I had intended to. _What if I grew feelings for him? _I had never had no-strings-attached sex.I didn't know how long I could pull it off before the feelings started to seep in, and I wasn't looking to be hurt again. Edward had shown no interest in getting to really know me, and I felt that it confirmed my logic; I was a temporary thing. With that in mind I kissed Alice's cheek and told her I'd be back in a few hours. My apartment was only a few blocks away, an easy walk.

Once I was inside I went to my room and peeled the expensive clothing off, trading it all for a sports bra, cotton boy shorts, and a pair of sweatpants. I pulled my hair into a high ponytail and grabbed my ipod off my dresser. I tugged my sneakers on and locked the door, shoving the keys into my pocket afterward. A run would help me put all of this in perspective; and hopefully keep me from making a huge mistake. But—if it was a mistake, did I really want to be stopped from making it?


	5. I'm not an escort!

My jog had only managed to give me more time to confuse myself. I considered all angles of the situation: the amazing sex, the gifts, the demanding nature that Edward had shown me, the quickness in which everything had happened. While I was away from him, my mind was clear—not under the fog that he left me in. I could clearly see that to anyone other than Alice, I seemed an awful lot like a prostitute. He paid for my food, fucked me, bought me some clothes and automatically assumed a repeat performance without asking me. _Not that you complained when he did ask, _ I silently scolded.

I had dedicated all of these months to taking care of myself, to keep myself from being stepped all over and destroyed again. And here I was, happily throwing myself at the first attractive guy to show me attention. By the time I reached my apartment I was stomping up the stairs, through the door, slamming my keys and angrily slamming the door behind me. I showered, trying to wash away my frustrations but the more time I spent alone the deeper they became. I slipped on a pair of leggings and an old large hoodie, my sneakers and made my way back to Alice's.

When I let myself in, Paramore played quietly throughout the house, Alice's soft voice singing along as she flitted around, cleaning as she usually did on Saturdays. She stopped when she heard the door close, her eyes finding mine as her hands rested on her hips.

"What's got you in a mood, lady?" She arched a brow, tilting her head to the side.

"I acted like a fucking escort, Alice! This guy told me what to do and I did it with no questions asked! That dress I came in wearing earlier? It was $400 dollars! The fucking lingerie was another $100 and I took it without hesitating! He's basically paying me for sex!" I fumed, dropping myself onto her immaculate white leather couch.

She sauntered over and took a seat next to me, her eyes fixed on me as her lips pulled into a firm line.

"Isabella, are you serious right now? A guy does a few nice things for you and because you slept with him you're an escort? News flash, honey. Sometimes, people have no strings attached sex, and sometimes people are just generous. That doesn't make you any less in control of your body, or your decisions. If you don't want to feel like an "escort" then tell him that. But don't start pushing him away just because he's doing what's natural to him. You didn't tell him no, so how's he supposed to know it's an issue?" She leaned back and let her words sink in, my jaw dropping open as I stared at her. Through all of my rage, I had never considered the fact that I hadn't told him no, yet here I was furious with him.

"That's what I thought. Now why don't we do a little shameful googling and figure out who it is you're messing with so you can get a little more comfortable?" She grinned and grabbed her mac book from the coffee table, scooting right next to me afterwards.

Once the browser was up she navigated to google, quickly typing in his name.

_Edward Cullen, 2,543 results. _

"Jesus, is he a fucking celebrity?!" I gasped, watching as article after article came up on the wealthy, handsome entrepreneur. The articles spoke of the businesses he owned, the charities he donated to, and the surprising lack of women in his life. There were pictures of him speaking at colleges, cutting the ribbon at the opening of a no-kill animal shelter, and even on the red carpet at a few events—but always alone.

"Bella, come the fuck on. It's like... you hit the one in a billion jackpot. This doesn't even sound real anymore. I'm convinced he must have murdered someone at some point." She shook her head as we continued to scroll through article after article, picture after picture—each proving more and more that I was a lunatic for trying to get rid of him. After another half an hour of e-stalking we closed up the laptop, and decided to get ready for the night. It was only six but the car was coming in two hours and Alice was meticulous when it came to getting ready.

I had fetched my outfit from earlier, hand washed and tumble dried the lingerie while Alice showered and primped. By 7:45 I had been completely dressed, my hair wavy and loose around my face, my make-up smoldering, and Edward's gifts rightfully on my body. Alice wore an adorable strapless peach colored dress with an empire waist. She wore a modest peach colored heel and her make-up was soft. At 8 we heard a beep outside, Alice squealing as she opened the door. A sleek black car waited outside, the driver already holding open the back door.

"This is un-fucking-believableee!" Alice screeched and grabbed her clutch, skipping down the steps. She slid into the seat and I followed suit, laughing quietly at her childish behavior. When we arrived to Trata everything played out differently than our first visit. We were immediately recognized and taken upstairs, past two separate velvet ropes. When we finally met our destination we were ushered into a small, cozy booth that over-looked the whole restaurant. A small, elegant chandelier hung above our table, and there was soft jazz music playing. From here we were able to admire the design of Trata, without the noisiness of the main dining area.

Within minutes a waiter was at our table, placing the same drinks we had gotten at our first visit in front of us.

"Ladies, has prepared a very specific menu for you tonight, I hope you'll enjoy." He offered us a polite smile and left, leaving us to admire our new status. Within moments by clutch began to buzz against my thigh.

_**You look almost as beautiful as you did beneath me last night.**_

My cheeks instantly flushed as I read it, my throat suddenly feeling dry.

"IS THAT HIM? LET ME SEE!" Alice whisper screamed, reaching across for my phone. I slapped at her hands, and leaned back far enough so that she couldn't reach.

_**Well it is a beautiful dress. Thank you, again.**_

_**Oh, Bella. It has nothing to do with the dress, and everything to do with the woman wearing it.**_

_**You're making me blush, Edward. **_

_**I bet your skin feels warm right now to, but don't worry, that won't be the only time I make you feel that way tonight.**_

My eyes widened at his words, my eyes darting away from the screen as a waiter dropped off a mouthwatering appetizer for us. Alice's eyes lit up as she dug in, temporarily distracted from my expression as I gazed back at my phone.

_**Nothing to say Bella? Are you to busy remembering how it felt having my tongue slide over your warm, swollen clit? **_

_**Or better yet, are you fantasizing about something new? Maybe me bending that perfect body over my dresser, and burying my cock in that tight little pussy of yours. Would you like that, Bella?**_

I chewed at my lip, my fingers trembling as I read the texts over and over. How was I supposed to respond to these? I couldn't pretend I didn't want him—God knows after last night I would never say no, but I didn't want him to see me as just a sex toy for him.

_** I think I'd be impressed if you were capable of thinking about me without picturing me naked.**_ I fired back, slightly proud of myself as I dug a handmade tortilla chip into the spinach artichoke dip in front of us.

_** Someone's feeling feisty aren't they. Naughty, Bella. That's alright, I'll fuck that attitude out of you later. And Bella let me make myself clear. You're more than sex. **_

_** I didn't ask to be, Edward.**_

_** I'm telling you. But right now, all I want you to think about is my fingers wrapped in your hair as I pound that little attitude out of you. Enjoy your dinner, beautiful.**_

I swallowed hard and did the best I could to focus on the rest of our meal, Alice chattering away as we feasted quietly. When dinner and dessert were finished, Edward came up and introduced himself to Alice, charming her effortlessly. Within half an hour he had her tucked back into a town car, heading towards her home. Edward's arm slid around my waist and he instead of leading me down the stairs towards the back where his car was, we stayed on the second floor and soon ended up in a beautiful, dimly lit office.

The door shut quietly behind us and Edward began to loosen the black tie that hung around his neck. It was only now that I took a good look at his appearance. He wore tailored black slacks, a slim gray button up and a pair of matte black dress shoes. His hair was pushed back out of his eyes, and the tie that been around his neck was now on the floor a few steps behind him.

"Now, Bella. I think you had something you wanted to discuss with me?" He asked as he stalked towards me, his predatory gaze singling me out as I unintentionally moved backwards, my ass pressing against the edge of the desk.

"Uh, well. Edward," I paused, clearing my throat. "I just don't want to feel like I'm some piece of property you're going to use whenever you please. You can't just throw expensive things at me, and fuck me when you want." I muttered, my arms folding across my chest as my eyes hesitantly met his.

"Bella, I don't see you as property. I see you as a beautiful woman," he murmured, his fingers sliding up to my chin as he moved closer, his warm breath tickling my skin. " That I don't want to let slip through my fingers. Forgive me if my manner made you feel that I think of you as anything other than a beautiful, sensual goddess that I consider myself lucky to spend any time with at all. You just have to understand…" he paused, his eyes darkening as his fingers slid to my hair, gripping it gently. "I need you. In the most animalistic, primitive sense of the words, Bella. From the second I saw you walk into my restaurant I couldn't stop looking at you. And the idea of any guy getting to you…. Touching you." He growled and pulled my head back slowly, his lips finding my neck as I let out a quiet moan.

"It makes my blood boil. I want you to myself. I don't share." He whispered against my skin, his lips trailing to my collarbone as my arms loosened and dangled at my sides. His free hand slid down to the hem of my dress and pushed it up, the cool air hitting my thighs. Without another word he turned me and pushed me down against the desk, a groan escaping me as I felt the cold wood against my stomach.

His one hand stayed firmly in my hair, while his other slid over the red lace of the panties he had purchased for me. Within moments I could hear the zipper of his pants, a quiet shuffle, and then his hand against the edge of the lace. He shifted them to the side and instantly I was filled to the brim with his cock.

"Edward." I whimpered, my hands flying to the edge of the desk, gripping it. He pulled out slowly, hand gripping my ass as the other pulled my head back lightly, arching me just the way he wanted. Without mercy he began to pound into me, his cock filling me repeatedly.

"I couldn't wait to get you home." He grunted, his balls slapping roughly up against my ass. "I could barely keep myself from fucking you right there on that table, Bella."

His hand suddenly came down hard against my ass, the stinging sensation causing me to moan loudly. My body bounced against the desk over and over, his hips pivoting against me as I cried out, doing my best to keep from bluntly begging him for his cock.

"So I'll say it again, Bella. I want you to myself." He growled, his hand slipping out of my hair so that they could both firmly grasp my hips as his began to fuck me faster, my body trembling as I grew close.

"Do you understand?" He let go of my hip and reached for my shoulder, pulling me up so that his cock pushed farther, causing me to scream until his hand slid over my mouth.

"Naughty girl, you have to keep it down." He chuckled in my ear, his cock slowly pulling out of me and pushing back in. I whimpered at the teasing action, pushing my hips back against his.

"You wanna cum, Bella?" He flicked his tongue against my ear, his fingers digging into my hip as he began to move a little faster. I nodded and moaned against his hand, pushing my hips against his faster. He pushed us both down against the desk and began to pound me once again, his hand cupped over my mouth as I moaned loudly. Within minutes I could feel my body shaking beneath his, a low "fuck" escaping his lips as I felt his cock twitch with his release.

We stayed that way for a second, his weight resting against me as we caught our breath. He pressed gentle kisses against the back of my neck and slowly lifted off of me, pulling my dress down for me.

"We have a long night ahead of us, Bella. I hope you're ready for it."


	6. Tying up loose ends

**Hey everyone!**

**Thank you so much for the feedback I'm overwhelmed with all of the support!**

**Just a heads up the chapter after this might be a little slow because right now I'm focusing on the second book I have launching on Amazon!**

**Please please please, if you have questions feel free to talk to me! Some of you have brought up great points and I always take them into consideration (: I don't use a beta so virtually, all of you are playing a role as the "beta". Thanks again for reading and thank you for all the reviews!**

**-Maria D**

* * *

><p>True to his word, Edward and I had a long night. It had been passionate, exhausting, and much to my dismay—eye opening. Here I was at 6 am, sneaking out of his bed, slipping on my clothes and doing my best to escape unnoticed. I had woken up with an invisible weight hanging over me that I hadn't expected; shame.<p>

Thankfully, I was able to make it out the front door, shutting it behind me with as much care as possible. Within half an hour I was tossing twenty bucks to the cab driver and walking up the sidewalk to my apartment. Once I made it in I slipped my shoes off and moved to the kitchen. As I began to brew coffee I idly realized I hadn't gone through my mail in a few days. Turning towards the table I grimaced at the pile of envelopes, groaning quietly. I filled the biggest mug I could find and poured a little raspberry chocolate creamer in before dropping into a chair at the table.

As I flicked through each envelope I separated them: bills, junk mail, and other. There was a thick envelope from my lawyer, detailing the final agreements of the settlement Jacob and I had come to. He had agreed to divorce on grounds of adultery, much to my surprise. I had assumed he'd fight me tooth and nail but his only concern was that I get out of the house quickly. Our settlement had been a unique one, I simply made a list of things I wanted him to pay for, and he agreed without question. My lawyer had told me I could get more but I was satisfied and just looking to move on with a clean, fresh start. Jacob had paid off all of my student loans, had paid Jasper's gym for a five year membership up front, paid for my apartment for the next two years, and covered all of my health care expenses for the next three years. I had the option of getting insurance through my job but I wasn't fond of the packages they offered. With Jacob's money, I was able to secure an amazing package and rarely paid copays for anything—it was pretty fantastic in all honesty. Last but not least I had walked away with $20,000 in my bank account, and the divorced was finalized.

I agreed not to "taint their names" by speaking of the affair, and in return Victoria and Jacob could be together as if I never existed. To say it hurt when I saw a picture of them in the paper at one of the local charity balls would be an understatement, but in the end it was all for the better. With the divorce settlement I was able to forge an easy life for myself. I only had to work nine to two Monday thru Thursday, I didn't have to worry about debt hanging over my head, and I was able to live an incredibly comfortable life. All I had to do was deal with the fact that my first husband broke my heart, mind, and soul.

After idly going through everything I made my way upstairs and to the shower, irritated that I no longer could keep my thoughts of Edward at bay. The sex was great. He made me feel alive, desired, and even needed—but that was all I felt. I was smart enough to recognize that six months might not be enough time to cope and jump back into the dating pool, but I wasn't ready to be someone's sex toy either. Though I had enjoyed both of the times I had with him, I knew I couldn't keep doing it. I had tried to convince myself that it would be fun; but I wasn't that girl—I needed more than that.

As if he could sense me thinking about him, my phone began to vibrate. I sighed and eyed the screen, chewing at my lip as I read it over.

_**Imagine my surprise to wake up and not see you here. Where'd you go, beautiful?**_

I frowned and tossed the phone on the counter, peeling my clothes off after. I didn't need to answer him, I didn't owe him anything. After an unbelievably long shower I moved to my room and pulled on a pair of black yoga pants and a loose, gray t-shirt. I pulled my hair on top of my head in a messy bun and proceeded to head back downstairs and deep clean my house until I felt better.

After two hours of sweeping, vacuuming, scrubbing, and dusting I collapsed on the couch. All but five minutes passed before my doorbell began to ring. I groaned and slid off the couch slowly, marching over to the door ready to yell at Alice for bugging me.

"Isn't it a little early for—" I began but was cut off by Edward's smirk. He leaned against the door, eyeing me up and down as he pushed his fingers through his tussled hair.

"You weren't answering me, I was worried something happened." He said quietly, though his eyes still raked over my body.

"So you show up unannounced?" I arched a brow, crossing my arms over my chest defensively.

"Are you always this snippy with people that are concerned about you?" He challenged, standing up straight. He reached up and slid his fingers over my cheek but I quickly pulled away, realizing that his touch is usually what got me in trouble.

"I think you should leave, Edward. As you can see, I'm fine." I muttered and went to shut the door, but his foot quickly slid between the open space, his fingers quickly catching the door before it slammed.

"What the hell is going on, Bella?" He growled, pushing the door open, his eyes glaring into mine. My eyes widened a little at his sudden flare of anger. He frowned, noticing the fear in my expression and took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to snap—I'm just confused. Last night seemed great and here you are acting like I killed your dog."

"Edward, I'm the one that's sorry. I shouldn't have led you on and made you feel like I could deal with a situation like... that. It's not for me. I'm sorry you came all the way over here for that." Again I tried to close the door but he caught it once more, his eyes wide as his mouth hung open.

"A situation like what exactly?! What the hell is the problem? Just talk to me, please." He begged, his expression becoming more vulnerable by each second. I had to admit that I was surprised by how he was taking this, but I felt firm about my decision. I couldn't just be the girl he took home at night.

" I can't just be your little play thing, Edward. I'm sorry. I thought I could deal with it, but it makes me feel terrible about myself, and honestly I don't need to feel bad about myself anymore. So please, just go." I said angrily, not able to hold back the rage that started to build. I knew it should be aimed at Jacob, but unfortunately I couldn't stop myself.

"Feel bad about yourself?! Bella, please explain to me how I've done anything to make you feel like anything less than the goddess I think you are? What more could I possibly fucking do for you?"

"How about stop treating me like some fucking prostitute! You pay for a nice meal, pay for my ride, and fuck my brains out? I just feel cheap, Edward. And whether you meant for me to feel that way or not, doesn't matter. I don't want to do this." I growled out, my chest heaving with each breath I took. My small hands balled into fist as I fought to keep the tears from falling.

"That's what this is about…?" He said quietly, as if he was still trying to fully comprehend it all. "You think that's how I view you? Bella…" He shook his head and reached out for my hand, prying it open so that he could hold it.

"I'm sorry if I've gone about this the wrong way. It's... been a while, and I'm use to women only wanting certain things from me. I shouldn't have automatically assumed that was the best way to get to you." He shook his head and looked down, though I could see his brows tightly knitted together.

"Let me start over with you—please? Whatever speed you want, however you want. I honestly didn't mean to hurt you, Bella." He looked up and the second his eyes caught mine I began to panic. He seemed so sincere, so genuine. But after Jacob, the idea of trusting anyone else in any capacity seemed like a horrible idea. But how could I hold everyone to Jacob's standard?

"We can try, I guess. I can't make any promises, Edward. We don't have a great start." I smiled weakly, knowing all too well that I was full of shit. Are start had been great in a lot of ways, just not very conventional.

He smirked, undoubtedly knowing exactly what I was thinking. He turned my hand over and pulled it to his lips, kissing the inside of my palm and then my wrist. He let go slowly and smiled, his eyes taking on a gleam of amusement.

"Then let me start by asking you on a real date. Can I take you to the movies tonight?" He grinned, his eyes pleading with me as he leaned against the doorframe.

"Fine, what time?"

"I'll pick you up at 7. Oh and Bella?"

"Yes?"

"I'm not going to act on it—but know that even when you're dressed like this, I still want to ravish every inch of you." With that he leaned in and kissed my forehead, then turned on his heel and jogged down the sidewalk towards his car, disappearing down the street moments after. I stood still, my eyes blinking rapidly as I let the last few minutes play over in my head. _God, I hope this isn't another mistake. _


	7. Reality Check

To say I was nervous about this night was an understatement. I had been so ready to write Edward off and move on; but of course he couldn't let them happen. I stood in front of my mirror, smoothing out the semi-translucent black blouse I was wearing. It buttoned all the way down, but the sheer material and feminine shape was incredibly flattering. I wore a dark pair of skinny jeans and a calf high pair of black heeled boots, deciding I didn't want to be _too _casual looking. I decided to leave my hair down, and only put on a little eyeliner, mascara, and a quick swipe of gloss.

At seven on the dot my I could hear a knock at the door, my anxieties bubbling inside of me for a moment. _Just relax, you've already slept with him twice why are you nervous now?!_ I shook the thoughts from my head and made my way downstairs, opening the door slowly.

He offered me that melt-your-heart smile, his eyes moving over my body slowly before they met my face again.

"You look absolutely beautiful." He murmured, holding out a bouquet of multi-colored roses. I blushed, taking them and inviting him in—wondering if I even had a vase for these to live in. He shut the door behind us as I made my way to the kitchen, deciding that a glass pitcher was going to have to do. Once the roses were sitting on the table in my makeshift vase Edward and I made my way out, him skipping ahead so that he could open my door. I slid into the smooth black leather interior, smiling as he shut the door. He had gone out of his way to not touch me, though I could see his hand twitching when he was near. He was doing his best to be a gentleman, to start fresh, to move past our unorthodox beginning.

As he pulled away he turned to look at me for a second, a small smile on his face.

"What is it?" my brow arched, my arms crossing after as I offered him a coy smile.

"This is just… I don't know, unexpected. I haven't been on a date in years. I hope I'm doing this right." I could hear the sincerity in his voice. He was _nervous_, and I couldn't help the laugh that escaped after.

"Are you laughing at me?!" He groaned, shoving his fingers through the bronze locks that never seemed to do what he wanted them to.

"I'm sorry—I just can't believe you're nervous, Edward. You're this unbelievably handsome, successful business man and you're freaking out about a movie date with me?" The laugh was becoming obnoxious at this point but the more I tried to stop, the worse it got. By the time we pulled into the parking lot of the theater I was making a light humming sound, wiping tears from my eyes.

"I'm glad you got a good laugh out of that, Bella." He rolled his eyes but I could see the smile that played at his lips afterwards. Within minutes we were inside, looking over all of the movies that were playing. After a few minutes of discussion we decided on Wolf of Wall Street—hoping that our mutual love of Jonah Hill and Leo DiCaprio would make up for the longevity of the film.

To say we enjoyed it was an understatement. We laughed hysterically, gripping each other's arms when something was too funny to handle. I literally thought Edward was going to fall out of his chair when Leo DiCaprio's dad was asking about "E and J entertainment".

He held my hand as we made our way back to his car, still chuckling as we remembered our favorite lines from the movie.

"Smoke crack with me bro!" Edward grinned, opening the door for me. I laughed and shook my head, sliding into that sweet leather interior once more. He slipped in after and looked over at me, his eyes darkening for a moment as he looked over me once more. I shifted in my seat, his gaze giving me the sensation of suddenly being tipsy. Without another word he leaned forward, his fingers threading through my hair as he laid an earth shattering kiss on my lips.

Within a few minutes he pulled away and let out a slow breath, his thumb tracing my bottom lip afterwards.

"I'm sorry Bella, I couldn't not kiss you. It's been killing me all night."

"It's… it's more than okay." I blushed, leaning back into my seat. He winked at me and pulled his hand away, looking forward for a moment before his eyes shifted back to me.

"I'm not ready for this night to end; let me take you out for a drink?"

"Two drink max, but then you're taking me home." I wasn't going to budge on this one. If this was ever going to work he had to treat me like a normal girl; I didn't want him to think he was just going to keep spoiling me and sleeping with me after.

"In fact, Edward- I'm paying for the drinks." He looked as if he was going to protest but the look I was giving him shut him down quickly. He offered me a small grin and pulled out of the parking lot, heading towards downtown.

We ended up at a quiet, dim lounge on the ritzy side of the city. He held the door for me as we went in, his hand resting on the small of my back as we made our way to the bar. I handed my card over to the bartender and ordered my two whiskey sours. Edward asked for a beer, mentioning after that he had to drive us home. We spent an hour there; we talked and laughed with each other easily, and I found myself glad that I gave him the chance to take me out.

"I know that laugh anywhere. Bella?" I heard a voice slur from behind me, the color instantly draining from my face. I watched Edward's face quickly contort from peaceful to irritated instantly. I swallowed hard and took a deep breath, wondering how it was possible that such a good night could suddenly get so bad, so fast.

"Jacob." I said quietly as he moved to stand in front of me, his eyes widening as they grazed over every inch of my body. It didn't give me that light, tipsy feeling that Edward's eyes did. Instead I felt violated, my arms folding across my chest quickly. I had kind of expected this reaction; he hadn't seen me in months—I had gone out of my way to avoid having to meet with him.

"Bella. You got real hot." He grinned, pushing his fingers through his tamed black hair.

"Excuse me; wanna tell me who you are? You're interrupting our date." Edward growled, his hand gripping the edge of the bar as his eyes drifted between the two of us.

"Relax, buddy. I've already been there, hit that. I'm the ex-husband." Jacob chuckled and lifted a hand to touch my face, my body recoiling immediately. He rolled his eyes and smirked, folding his arms across my chest after.

"Good to know, think you can get out of here now?" Edward sat up, the muscles in his arms and shoulders flexing as he tried to stay relaxed. I had seen his anger flare before, briefly, and I could only assume that once it was out of control it wasn't a pretty site.

"I don't think I need permission from you to talk to my ex-wife, but thanks." Jacob was sneering at him, though I could see the playful look in his eyes—he was enjoying this. His eyes suddenly turned to me, the lust unmistakable.

"We should get together, Bella. We haven't talked at all. I know you got the final settlement papers, after all that money don't you think I at least deserve coffee?" He winked, though his eyes continued to rake over my chest.

"Jacob, I don't think I owe you anything. Can you please leave?" My voice came out unsteady, small—I hated it. I hated that he instantly pulled me back to that insecure place I had been running from. I could feel Edward's eyes on me and I knew I would have to explain this later. I looked over and mouthed an "I'm sorry" but he simply shook his head and reached over, his fingers sliding over my cheek. His touch centered me, my eyes meeting his as I teasingly pressed a kiss to his palm. I heard Jacob sucking air in past his teeth, his body moving a few inches closer.

"Bella, I'll call you tonight. Or I can just stop by tomorrow." He meant it to seem intimidating, but the motive fell flat. I closed my eyes for a moment, trying to channel any form of strength I had as I spoke slowly, and carefully—each word getting its own emphasis.

"Look, Jacob. I don't want to talk to you. I have nothing to say. I don't want you calling me; I don't want you showing up at my place, I don't want anything to do with you. Run back to your red-headed whore and stay between her legs where you belong." By the end my chest heaved with anger, my fingers twitching with the urge to slap him. He stared at me for a moment, as if trying to decide how to respond. Once a full minute passed he broke into a toothy grin, shaking his head slowly.

"I'll see you around, Isabella." Before I could respond again he was walking away, as he always did when he wanted the last word.

"Bella. Are you alright?" Edward's voice seemed tense, but concerned. I couldn't imagine a more horrifying thing to have happen on our first date but I should've expected it. Things were going far too well.

"I'm fine. So… I suppose we should talk about how I was married for two years."


	8. Recap

This was a bad place for this conversation. That was the last thing Edward said before he stood, waiting for me to follow suit. He placed his hand on the small of my back, as I had grown used to with him. Within minutes we were back at his car and he was driving us through the darkened streets. As buildings passed I started to realize this wasn't the direction of my home, or his.

"Where are we going?" I asked quietly, but I was met with silence. I couldn't understand if he was angry that I hadn't mentioned it my previous marriage, or just focused on the road. How could he be mad at me? When should I have mentioned it? When he was fucking my brains out on his desk? I crossed my arms over my chest and stewed over the last hour, not looking up until we were pulling into the parking lot in back of his restaurant. I arched a brow as he came around and opened my door, pulling me out and closing it behind him. He led me through the matrix that made up the back of the building until we reached the main dining area. He flipped on a few lights and deposited me at one of the barstools, before disappearing into the kitchen.

I sighed and kicked my legs back and forth, my fingers tapping against the bar as I tried to think of simple ways to explain the relationship that was mine and Jacob's. I lifted my head at the sound of his steps across the floor, a smile breaking out on my face as I noticed the two plates of cake he was carrying. I laughed quietly as he got closer, setting the piece of what looked to be delicious black forest cake in front of me. He placed his plate down opposite mine and pulled up a stool behind the bar, a smirk on his face.

"Alright, lay it on me toots." He grinned and took a slow bite, licking chocolate out of the corner of his mouth. My eyes lingered too long on his lips, causing that cocky smirk to come right back. I shook my head and blushed, sliding my fork through the cake and nibbling at it thoughtfully. _Here goes nothin'._

"Jacob and I... we grew up together. My father was the chief of police, my mother was gone by the time I was six. I don't know much about her, but from what my father tells me I didn't miss much. Jacob's father was my father's best friend, so Jacob was always around. We were together just about every second outside of school, and virtually inseparable. We helped each other through our first break ups, went with each other to prom… literally every significant part of our younger lives were spent with each other. Once we were graduating, Jacob wanted out. We grew up in a small town and he wanted more for us. He had always been bright, and he knew he could be successful if he just had the right opportunities. We agreed to move to Chicago together." I took a breath, looking over to Edward for a moment. He smiled at me and nodded, urging me to go on with my story.

"Our parents gave us a few thousand dollars to get an apartment and to cover bills while we got settled, but it didn't last long. We both had to get jobs. I worked as a secretary during the day and a waitress at night. Jacob got a job with a local mechanic since he had a decent amount of experience already from a shop he worked at through high school. The first two years went pretty well, honestly. We worked hard, we both got our associates, and our friendship was strong. I knew that Jacob had been studying criminal justice, but I guess I never really pictured him as a lawyer. One night shortly before we were going to start our bachelor's programs he turns to me and says that's his plan. He's going to graduate and go to law school. I didn't really know how to react at the time, I just told him I'd be there to support him no matter what decision he made. Two more years went by. We struggled, working all that time and finishing our bachelor's—but we made it happen. Jacob graduated with a bachelor's in law studies, and was accepted into the graduate law program at University of Chicago. I finished a bachelor's in marketing believe it or not," I chuckled bitterly, thinking of my unused degree.

"So we celebrate, we get stupid drunk and of course—somehow after all these years of a glorious platonic relationship—we sleep together. And to this day, I couldn't tell you why, but we just kept doing it. One day we were just sort of dating. We were never this passionate couple though… we were just best friends, sleeping together exclusively. Jacob's graduate program was going to be starting soon and we knew he couldn't work full time and graduate in three years like he wanted—so Jacob proposed. 'Take care of us while I go through school, and when I'm done I'll take care of us for the rest of our lives.' It sounded good at the time, you know? We may not have had the passion, but we were stable, and he's all I knew." I swallowed hard, closing my eyes for a moment as I considered it all. I let out a slow breath and nibbled more at my cake, irritated that Jacob was ruining this delicious treat for me. After a few moments I put my fork down and decided I had to get the rest of it out.

"We were engaged, and after he got through his first year of school and knew he wanted to keep going—we got married. Nothing fancy, but our dads paid for it. They had always planned on us being married and were more than thrilled to take care of the wedding. We didn't even have a honey moon; I had to get back to work to keep paying all of our bills. Jacob was working part time but it barely made a dent, it usually just went towards groceries. Somehow, we made it all work though. He graduated and impressed a lot of firms—one in particular that he had interned with during his graduate work. He made partner about… seven months ago." I said quietly, my eyes starting to fill with tears. I tried to will them away, begging myself not to let this get to me in front of Edward. I could see the anger flashing in Edward's eyes as if everything was clicking for him.

"He left you didn't he… when he made partner." His jaw was set, his eyes burning. I nodded slowly and wiped at my eyes, laughing cynically.

"That he did. I came home from work one day and found him in bed with Victoria Crane. She was the upgrade. New job, new girl."

"That sick, worthless piece of shit. He used you to get what he needed then kicks you to the curb to trade up for some plastic bitch with red hair?!" his fist slammed against the bar, his eyes sliding shut for a moment as if he was trying to compose himself. I realized later on I might want to ask how he knew Victoria, but she was pretty popular in Chicago and it wasn't that bizarre that he would have met her at some point.

When they opened I could see sympathy, though the anger smoldered still. He shook his head and stood up, moving around the bar in lightning speed. He pulled me into his arms and hugged me tightly, mumbling under his breath before he pulled back and looked at me.

"Finish the story, Bella." He said, leaning back against the stool behind him. I nodded and folded my arms in my lap, looking off as I recapped the last night I walked into the home I had shared with Jacob.

"I came home from work and I could hear her... I didn't recognize her voice but obviously I knew there was a voice that didn't belong in my house. I followed it upstairs and there she was, in our bed with him. He didn't even look remotely sorry—it's like he was enjoying it. He sat there taunting me, touching her, telling me I wasn't "good enough". He packed my stuff before I got there, paid for a moving truck and told me to go stay with Alice." I swallowed back the tears and rage that bottled beneath my surface, my hands trembling as I gripped the edge of the stool to steady myself.

"Bella. I don't know whether to kiss you, or go kill him right now. The idea that anyone that you… that you trusted, that you knew for so long could hurt you that way is unbelievable to me. But I get it now… and I feel so terrible for what I did. I mean… okay I don't feel terrible for giving you amazing orgasms," he winked, causing me to laugh a little. "But I do regret not showing you from day one that you deserve the world at your feet, and the one fucking person that should've given it to you failed. I really hope he didn't ruin the chance for me to show you what things should've really been like."

I registered the tears slipping down my cheek but I wasn't sure why it was happening. Was I crying because I was talking about what happened with Jacob? Or was I terrified of the idea of what Edward was offering me? He tentatively reached out for me; his palms open as he looked at me, willing me to move towards him. He wasn't just asking me to come to him, he was asking me to trust him—regardless of my past.

I spent the better part of that night sitting in Edward's lap, tasting all of the desserts that Trata had to offer. We laughed, fed each other, and talked. He didn't offer me alcohol, and I didn't ask for it. For once I was okay, I didn't need a release—he was giving it to me naturally.


	9. Vulnerable

It was about 2 AM when Edward dropped me off, laughing a little as he reminded me that I owed him a redo on our date night. I agreed and made my way inside, dragging myself up the stairs only to collapse in my bed fully clothed.

When I stirred the next morning my phone was buzzing incessantly, alerting me that it wanted to be checked. I rubbed at my eyes and lifted the phone above my head, careful not to drop it directly on my face.

_Ten missed calls. Ten voicemails. Twenty two text messages. _

"What the fuck?" I groaned, going for the voicemails first. My blood ran cold as I saw the number, recognizing Jacob's cell phone number instantly.

"I need coffee for this." I sighed and left the phone on the bed while I switched into a pair of sweats and a tank top. My hair was a ratty mess that I would have to deal with later, so I pulled it into a low ponytail, grabbed the phone and made my way to the kitchen. While the coffee brewed I dialed my voicemail, leaning against the counter as the first message played.

"Bellaa," he slurred. "Call me back. We need to talk."

"Why aren't you answering? You're not still with him are you? It's 2 in the morning!"

"Bellllaaaaa can I come over?"

"You whore I bet you're fucking him aren't you. Were you cheating on me?!"

"Bella baby I'm sorry, please call me."

"Bella you've known me your whole life, don't just ignore me."

Rolling my eyes I deleted the rest without listening, and moved to the text messages instead. The first fifteen of them came from Jacob's number, with messages similar to his voicemails. Four of them were Alice demanding to know how my date was. Two of them were Edward, one saying he hoped I slept well—I did. The second was only from an hour ago, and simply said "Good morning." I smiled a little at that and responded a quick "Morning!" before going back to my inbox. The last one was from my dad, telling me to call him when I had a chance.

I sent a quick text over to Alice, letting her know I'd stop by in a little while. I knew calling my dad could be a headache—we hadn't talked much since my split with Jacob. It wasn't that he didn't support me, it's that he couldn't stop talking about how disappointed in Jacob he truly was.

"Hello?" Charlie's voice rang through the phone.

"Hi Daddy."

"Oh hey Bells, glad you called. I spoke to Jacob this morning!" He sounded excited, why the fuck did he sound excited.

"Okay….?"

"Bells, he split with Victoria and wants you back, isn't that great? A lawyer! I know he had some indiscretions but Bells, he's ready to be a good husband to you. I talked to him for over an hour and I know this would be the right decision."

"Dad. That isn't going to happen. We're divorced and that's how it'll stay. Jacob is just doing this because he ran into me on a date last night."

"A date?! Bella you've only been divorced for what.. seven months—isn't this too early?"

"Really, dad!? He's been with Victoria all this time—but me going on a date now is too soon? I don't want to talk about this anymore. It's not going to happen. Sorry to disappoint you." I quickly hung up before he could offer me anymore "advice" and left the phone on the counter. After showering and detangling the mess that was my hair I threw on a loose pair of jeans, a gray fitted hoodie, and a pair of sneakers. I grabbed my phone from the kitchen to show Alice, and made my way over to her place.

"This is fucking ridiculous!" She was yelling, after looking at all the texts. I had already informed her of the voicemails and the conversation with my dad. To say Alice was livid was an understatement. The fact that my dad could even suggest me going back to a man that cheated on me just because he was financially stable and my dad was best friends with Jacob's dad.

"I could ring Charlie's fucking neck for telling you that! Bella, I'm so sorry. I don't know how he could possibly suggest that. But…" she turned to me, grinning a little. "It is pretty fucking spectacular that Jacob is realizing what a huge idiot he is. Even better that he saw you with Edward." She giggled and leaned back against the couch, folding her legs under her.

"Edward got so protective too! And Alice, he was such a sweetheart last night—listening to all that shit about Jacob and the fucking cake? So so good—like.. otherworldly kinda good."

"What are you going to do about Jacob?"

"Absolutely nothing. Probably block his phone number at the most, but I'm definitely not entertaining this new dose of crazy he's exhibiting."

"That's probably for the best, you don't need to get roped back into the "best friend" position. He's manipulative and sneaky, Bella. Just be careful." She wrapped an arm around my shoulder and pulled me close, hugging me tightly. I knew she was right— Jacob could be incredibly charming when he needed to be, but nothing he could say would make me forget those months. Or that image of him and Victoria that stayed permanently engraved in my brain.

"I wonder what happened with Victoria?"

"I was actually wondering that too. He told my dad he "dumped" her but I sort of doubt it—ya know?"

"Yeah, I highly doubt that happened. Guys don't "dump" Victoria Crane. She finds something more appealing to her and moves on. Bitch is a total man eater."

Our day went on with a lot of immature shit talking, and a few more missed calls from Jacob. Around six Edward called me, asking if he could take me out for pizza and I readily agreed. I made my way home and considered changing, but decided to keep my outfit on. If he could handle all of last night, he could definitely handle me slumming it a little. I put on a quick dab of makeup and left my hair down. When my doorbell rang I opened the door with a huge smile, only to be met with Jacob's frowning face.

"What the fuck are you doing here?!" I yelled, shoving him out of my doorway and down the first step.

"You weren't answering me, Bella. I told you I needed to talk to you."

"Not happening, I don't owe you anything Jacob and I want you to leave." I crossed my arms over my chest, gasping when he grabbed my arm.

"You're going to talk to me, Bella." He gritted between clenched teeth, his eyes flaring with anger.

"No. She isn't." Within seconds Jacob's hand was pulling away from me and his body was stumbling backwards down the last steps. My eyes widened as I watched Edward shove him to the ground, his fist balled tightly.

"You're real fucking lucky I don't think it's polite to fight in front of a woman, because I'd love to fucking smash your head against the fucking step right now. Don't you ever fucking touch her again." His voice was low and commanding, his eyes never leaving Jacob's body as he moved up the steps and pulled me into his side. Jacob stood quickly and looked him over, his chest heaving with deep breaths.

"This has nothing to do with you. This is between me, and Bella."

"With all due respect, there is no "you and Bella" you gave that up when you made the stupidest mistake of your life. So fuck off, and leave her alone." Edward pulled me down the steps and past Jacob, opening the passenger door to his car. I slid in, my jaw hanging at the last few minutes of events. I wasn't sure how the hell I was supposed to respond to this situation, or what I was going to do about Jacob's sudden determination.

Edward was pulling away from the curb as I stared at Jacob, noting that he didn't seem upset—he just seemed angry. The look he was giving me sent chills up my spine—something I had never experienced with him.

"What a fucking tool. Bella—could he be dangerous to you? I don't like the idea of him showing up or putting his hands on you like that." Edward reached over and pulled my hand into his, as if he needed to touch me. I laced my fingers with his and looked over to him, noticing that he physically seemed to relax a little.

"I don't think Jacob could ever hurt me—we grew up together. But I've honestly never seen him this mad. I don't know what's going on with him." I shrugged, looking back out the window. I idly recognized that Edward's thumb was rubbing small circles over my hand but my mind was somewhere else. That look Jacob had given me was etched in my mind, and worry was seeping in quickly. When the car came to a stop I looked up, laughing loudly when the large mouse logo came into sight.

"You really took me to a chuck-e-cheese?" I grinned, looking over at him.

"They have pizza, and you could use some fun." He winked and pulled me out of the car, pushing me towards the main door. For the next three hours we played a billion terrible arcade games, ate two large pizzas, and picked out a ton of ridiculous prizes from the prize counter. When we walked out Edward stopped us in front of the car, his eyes staring into mine as he spoke.

"I want you to come home with me. I don't feel comfortable leaving you at home with the way he was acting earlier." The sincerity and worry that I could see so plainly on his face was heartwarming, but I also registered that his worry might be well placed. I nodded without responding and slipped into the car. I didn't know what I would do going forward, but not having to worry about it for tonight seemed comforting enough.

When we arrived at his place we went through the familiar lobby, but a different energy surrounded us. Edward smiled, holding my hand loosely, offering a small wave to the doorman. When we stepped out of the elevator he picked me up and through me over his shoulder, my squeals filling the hallway as he carried me to his door. Once we were inside he sat me on top of his kitchen counter and slid between my thighs, his fingers skimming over my jaw.

"I don't want anything to happen to you." He sighed, licking his lips as his eyes found mine.

"I don't think anything is going to happen to me in this secure fortress of yours." I chuckled, kissing his fingertips. He growled playfully and leaned in, his lips meeting mine in a fierce, desire-filled kiss. I locked my legs around his waist, giggling against his mouth as he picked me up, carrying me to what I now knew as his bedroom. He tossed me down on his bed and jumped on me, his lips finding mine again as I wrapped my limbs around him, pulling him closer to me. We rolled and laughed, kissing each other's lips, jaws, chins, cheeks, necks. We were so utterly blissful together, and I didn't want to let the feeling go. When we stopped to take a breath I sat on top of him, my thighs straddling his waist.

"I don't want to move to fast, Bella. I don't want you running off again." He groaned, though I could see his fingers were aching to touch me.

"I'm not going anywhere." I promised, knowing I wouldn't be running again. He smiled a little and sat up, keeping me in his lap as his fingers skimmed the edge of my hoodie, pulling it over my head. I mirrored his actions, tossing his shirt behind me. He shifted me onto the bed for a moment so that he could unbuckle my jeans, pulling them and my panties off in a quick motion, leaving me in just my bra. I arched a brow and eyed his jeans, licking my lips as I tugged at them.

"Off." I murmured, smiling as he quickly pushed them down, kicking them off his legs. I could see the outline of his cock straining against his boxers. Without another thought I reached out and slipped my fingers into the edge of the material, pulling it down slowly while my eyes stayed on his. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me back into his lap, his cock teasingly pressing against my ass. His fingers slid down my stomach hovering above the place I needed him the most. He pressed his lips against mine slowly, his fingers slipping past my clit, my back arching at his sudden touch.

"Fuck, you're so wet." He groaned against my lips, pulling his hand away from me. Before I could protest he was lifting me again, his cock slipping into me slowly. I gasped and rocked my hips against him; my head leaning back as I slid down his full length. He hissed quietly, his hands grasping my hips firmly. I slipped my hands up to his shoulders, gripping them as I lifted my hips, coming down slowly again as I felt myself wrapping around his thick cock.

This was unlike anything we had done before. There was something about the way he was clinging to me, the way he was taking his time… it was overloading my senses and I felt like I was getting lost in him.

I could feel myself trembling with need, and each time I tried to go faster, he'd ground my hips against his, stopping me. I whimpered and dug my nails into him, my lips pressing against his ear as I begged him to fuck me but he shook his head and chuckled before mumbling "That isn't what you need right now."

He wrapped his arms around me fully and pulled me back until I was lying on top of him, my thighs pressed tightly against his hips. He kissed me slowly as he slid his cock in and out of me at a breathtakingly slow pace. He would push all the way in, his tip grazing that perfect spot before it was suddenly gone, pulling himself completely out. I buried my face in his neck, moaning as he continued his torturous pace. I reached down, sliding my hand between our bodies, my fingers pressing against my clit. The second I touched myself he growled and pulled my hand from my body, pinning it behind my back. He began to shove his cock into me deeper, my voice going hoarse from the moans that were coming out of me. With each thrust he was taking me closer and closer to the edge, and I was coming undone right before his eyes.

"I want you to cum, Bella. Right now." He pressed his lips against mine, his tongue sliding over them slowly as he slammed into me roughly. I could feel myself tightening around him, my thighs trembling as I kissed him with everything I had. I had never understood the saying "I was seeing stars" until this moment. Edward had taken me into a completely different realm and I was spinning out. I vaguely was aware of him cumming, of the thin sheen of sweat that stuck to my skin, of his fingers sliding through my hair as his heart hammered in his chest.

"Bella..?" He said quietly, forcing me back to reality.

"Yeah?" I tilted my head, rising a little so I could look at him.

"You're okay, right?"

"I'm not leaving, Edward. Go to sleep."


	10. Just Beginning

**Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews and messages! I'm glad you're all enjoying this. Here's my Christmas present- a quick update! Haha. Just as a heads up the next few updates may be a little slow as I'm working on a sequel for one of my books on Amazon. **

**PS. There's also a chance this story will be getting published as well (:**

**If you have any questions let me know! or you can check out my other stories on here, or my website **

**Happy Holidays!**

**-Maria**

* * *

><p>We spent the night wrapped up in each other, no words needing to be spoken. When we got up in the morning he took me home. He had a full day at the restaurant and I desperately needed a shower and a clean set of clothes.<p>

I felt like I was floating as I walked through the house, memories of last night carrying me through this all-natural high I found myself in. I had essentially erased Jacob from my mind, deciding he'd have to give up because I wasn't going to cave this time.

I showered and got dressed for the gym, not wanting to suddenly neglect my workout—especially after the multiple slices of cake and the pizza I devoured last night. After slipping my headband on I grabbed my keys and left the house, heading over to Jasper's.

When I came through the door things were quiet as they usually were during the day. I could see Alice standing close to Jasper by the front desk; her eyes met mine moments after, a little wave indicating that she'd meet up with me in a few moments. I headed towards the private room we often used and began stretching, waiting to hear the click of the door.

"So this is why you're looking so good lately? Glad my money is treating you well." His voice was close, as if he was standing right behind me. I slowly straightened up and turned around, my fists balling up as I eyed Jacob wearily.

"You know what you're doing could be considered stalking, right? How did you even know I was here?"

"Oh come on, Bella. You know I can always find you if I need to. And now that we have some time alone, we can talk."

"Alice will be in here any minute, just leave already."

"I'm not leaving till you promise to talk to me!" He yelled, pushing his fingers through his hair.

"Then I guess you'll be standing her for a pretty long fucking time." I growled and made a move to go past him, but Jacob had always been faster than me. He reached out and wrapped an arm around my waist, pulling my body against his. I had unrealistically hoped that getting involved in law school would've slowed him down with his workouts, but he felt just as strong as he always had. Panic was rising in my throat, as I dug my nails into his skin. He laughed quietly and used his other arm to grab my hands, his lips close to my ear.

"Feels familiar doesn't it? You can't tell me it doesn't feel good to be back in my arms." He mumbled, his lips trailing down my neck. I took a deep breath and slammed my head backwards as hard as I could. The second I heard the "crunch" I grinned, his arms dropping from me quickly.

"WHAT THE FUCK YOU BITCH!" He screamed, cradling his now bleeding face. I quickly made my way out of the room and headed to the front desk, my hands shaking as I grabbed Alice.

"Alice… Jacob… he's here. Dangerous." I coughed out, my lungs finally catching up with me.

"He's here?!" She screeched, her hands flying around me defensively. She leaned over the counter and looked down the hall, gasping when she saw and angry, bloody Jacob stomping towards us.

"Bella, what did you do to him?"

"He wouldn't let me go!" I pleaded, as she quickly pulled me behind the counter.

"Call the fucking police! She fucking assaulted me!" He yelled, slamming his fist down on the counter. Jasper arched a brow and crossed his arms, his voice eerily low and calm.

"All of the private works out rooms have cameras, so before I make that call I'll let you decide if it'll be worth your time."

"This is fucking ridiculous. Bella, you WILL talk to me one way or another. I always get what I want, you'd be smart to remember that." He snatched one of the towels from the bin next to us and stormed away, slamming the front door shut behind him.

"Bella, you need a restraining order—this isn't okay!" Alice whimpered, her arms crushing me to her. I delicately plucked her hands off of me and sighed, leaning against the counter.

"I don't know what to do about this. I don't want to call attention to the fact that I broke his nose—I'm hoping he'll realize how not worth it this is. Why is he being so crazy?!" I groaned and shook my head, not feeling up to my work out anymore.

"Maybe you should call Edward? I'm sure he'd want to know this."

"I don't want to bother him while he's at work. It's not his fault my ex suddenly lost his mind." I frowned. I made my way back to the lockers and grabbed my keys. I had to figure out a way to make myself safe again.

Once I was safe inside my locked apartment I picked up my phone, taking a deep breath. His voice filled the line on the second ring.

"Coming to your senses?"

"Please tell me why you're doing this, Jacob. What do you want?"

"I want my best friend, and my wife back, Bella. I made an idiotic mistake! I let the promotion get to my head and gave up the best thing that ever happened to me." He pleaded his voice cracking. I couldn't help the laugh that escaped me. It bubbled up past my lips and exploded, causing me to cough afterwards.

"You're outta your fucking mind, you know that? I'm not your best friend, I'm not your wife and I'll never make that mistake again. You're a lowlife, Jacob. And I'm sure the only reason you're doing this is because Victoria got tired of you, like she does with all of her toys."

"That isn't fucking true, Bella. I got rid of her to get you back. And I'm not taking no for an answer."

"You don't have a choice, Jacob. The answer is no. I'm blocking your number and if I see you again, I'm calling the cops. I don't think you really want that coming up on your record Mr. Big Time Lawyer." I spit out, before hanging up.

How could he possibly think that I'd just forget everything he had done? I called Edward right after and left a voicemail letting him know to call me back when he got a chance. I made my way upstairs to my room and collapsed on my bed, needing to sleep off all of this exhaustion Jacob had created.

Within hours the vibrating of my phone against my hip was waking. I had two missed calls from Edward and a text telling me he was worried. I looked at the time and groaned, surprised that I had slept for three hours.

Picking the phone up I dialed him quickly, smiling when he answered on the first ring.

"Jesus, are you okay?!"

"I'm fine, Edward. I fell asleep I'm sorry."

"Alright… you really scared me, what did you want to talk about?"

I spent the next fifteen minutes explaining everything that had transpired between Jacob and I, making sure to remind him more than once that I did break Jacob's nose, and that I told him not to contact me again. He was silent for a while, as if deciding if he wanted to go find Jacob himself.

"Edward, it's done. Please stop worrying."

"Bella, if he was willing to talk to you right after you broke his nose—there's something wrong with him. I don't like this. I'm going to swing over there tonight when I'm done at the restaurant. Gotta go, we're getting busy." He hung up before I could tell him his visit wasn't necessary—not that I'd really turn him down anyway.

I stretched and slid out of bed, deciding to head downstairs and make myself something to eat. When I reached the bottom step my hands began to tremble. My door was wide open, and there was a small box sitting on the floor.

My eyes quickly scanned the living room, as I made my way to the last step. I peeked around the corner to the kitchen, making sure no one was in here. I picked the box up slowly, swallowing hard as I opened the top.

Inside were my engagement ring, and a note that simply read "I told you this isn't over."

I had pawned my ring 6 months ago.


	11. Chapter 11

My **sweet** and ready-to-kill-me readers.

I'm so sorry about the lack of update here...

The reason I haven't put up the next chapter is- this story was picked for publishing!

(Probably not what you wanted to hear)

I'm so excited about the response I've had to this story and all of the feedback. you guys are great!

Until I have a thumbs up from my publisher that it's okay to keep posting chapters.. the story stops here.

The first book ends here and is going to go live in the next few weeks. The story is being turned into a three book mini series (:

Thank you SO much for reading this far AND

If anyone is interested in being the beta for the rest of the story LET ME KNOW!


	12. A note to everyone

So!

I've talked to my publisher, and he's A-okay with letting me continue the story here! The last chapter had simply been a courtesy to the readers to let you know there was a **possibility** I couldn't finish it.

With that being said I'm looking to add the next chapter this week... HOWEVER.

I feel there are a LOT of things that have to be addressed from some of the "reviews" I got yesterday because there seems to be a lot of misunderstanding on the readers part, and going forward I want everyone to be on the same page!

I would never START a story on fanfic with the plan to publish it and possibly pull the story. It is BECAUSE of fanfic that I'm now a published writer, and as an avid reader myself I know how devastating it can be to start a story that can't be finished or gets pulled so you can never re-read it. Prior to this story I was not a published SMUT writer which is why I had no idea there would even be a possibility of this story being published. My publisher knows about fanfic and happened to pull the story up himself and wanted to publish it based on the **REVIEWS** he saw! So thank you!

Secondly- I would never pull a story or stop writing mid story to make "$20s in sales". Now granted, that may be the case in some circumstances for some writers, but not for me. $20 doesn't even fill my gas tank- it wouldn't be worth it. However, note that if a story can pay my rent, I have to think of that first. Though I should point out that one of my published stories IS on here, and I never pulled it because the publisher didn't mind me leaving it. Like I mentioned, the previous note was merely a **courtesy **not a guarantee!

And third- **"why did you mark this complete". **I was given advice, albeit apparently not good advice, to mark the story complete if there was a possibility it wouldn't go any farther on fanfiction. I was told that gave readers the knowledge to not expect anything further- going forward this seemed to do more harm than good so I won't be doing that again! And now that I'll be continuing the story it's going to stay "in-progress"!

SO! I'm glad you were all so passionate, and some of your supportive- but nothing else to worry about! The story will go on!


	13. Really?

By the time Edward arrived, I was a mess. I had already called the cops, who had come by and made a report. They had issued me a restraining order for Jacob but what good would a fucking piece of paper do if he was willing to break in anyway?

When Edward arrived I couldn't help but break down. I sobbed loudly, explaining everything that happened after I spoke to him earlier. His jaw was tight, his fingers flexing as he paced around the room. I didn't know what I was expecting from him, or why I was even involving him at this point—I needed to just leave.

"You're going to stay with me from now on."

Stay with him? I couldn't just up and move into his apartment because Jacob was taking tips from horror movies. I was happy with Edward but moving in was too much.

"Edward, I can't do that. This… Us—we're too new. This much stress and speeding everything up is just going to put a negative impact on our relationship."

"Well what the fuck should I do, Bella? Leave you here until the next time that piece of shit decides to come over?" His fingers were threading through his tangled locks and I longed to find a way to ease him. I knew it was hard for him to hear this and not be able to do anything. I moved towards him, wrapping my arms tightly around his waist as I pressed my face into his chest. His body instantly relaxed and I felt his arms wrap around my shoulders as he sighed.

"Will you at least stay in a hotel or something for now? At least until we can figure out a better long-term plan?"

"I guess so. Though it seems like a waste of money."

"Bella, stop. I'm paying for it—besides. If there is any possible way that he's tracking your purchases or whatever the fuck it is he's doing I don't want him to see the reservation. Just let me take care of you, please." He needed this. I could hear it in his voice. I didn't argue—I simply nodded and led him upstairs so that I could pack. But this was only part of the plan—I needed to be able to protect myself and that meant I had to get my ass in gear quick.

When Alice recommended I take boxing classes with Jasper, I felt skeptical. Obviously I knew he had an interest in fitness since he owned a gym, but I had never actually seen Jasper in motion. Let me just fucking say—WOW. Jasper was fluid, fast, and packed a serious punch. I was amazed at how agile he was, and equally impressed that anyone was even willing to spar with him after what I had witnessed. Jasper was eager to teach me, especially after witnessing the escapade with Jacob.

"Don't you worry Bells, I'm going to make you into the lethal little hellcat you were born to be." He winked as he wrapped my hands. I had put vacation in at work, deciding I was a little too frazzled to be of any use to them. So for the next week and half I spent two hours a day with Jasper. He was hard on me—harder than Alice ever had been. My muscles screamed, my body dripped sweat, and my breath came out in erratic short spouts. But with each day I was growing better, stronger, and faster. He tested me constantly, pairing me with opponents that were far too capable for me—but the losses made me more determined, and I continued to push.

As Edward had decided, I had been staying at a nice hotel downtown. He visited every night and brought me dinner from the restaurant. On the nights that he stayed I tossed reality out the window and got lost in his touch. The more I was with him the more I began to realize how truly complicated Edward was. He was this enigmatic mystery who I gravitated towards. He surprised me, engaged me, and constantly opened new doors for me. It wasn't until now that I truly realized how big of a mistake Jacob and I had made by becoming romantic in anyway. This was what life was supposed to be—this is what I had been missing out on.

I had been staying in the hotel two weeks now and I was beginning to get stir-crazy. With so much training from Jasper I figured at this point I was pretty much safe to walk the streets by myself. Edward had left early in the morning, something about a catering event they were doing—he was incredibly work-oriented. I showered and got dressed, deciding I would run a few errands today.

I made my way through the lobby and outside to the parking lot, trying to remember where I parked the car. Here is the problem with me taking boxing lessons—none of the lessons mattered if someone came up behind you and knocked you out.

When I came to I easily recognized the basement of my old home. We had remodeled it together and the plush gray carpet tickled my feet…wait, where were my shoes?

I went to stand but realized I was tied to a chair. This is fucking ridiculous. The panic started to creep in but I remember what Jasper always told me; remain in focus. I looked around the room, ready to find a way to release myself. But of course that would've been too easy, and life was never easy.

Jacob sauntered into the room in a pair of sweatpants and nothing else. I rolled my eyes and glared at him, my lips pursued.

"Oh Bella, come on. Don't give me that face." He grinned and walked over to the small bar he had built when we first bought the house. His back was to me and I couldn't see what he was doing, but the sound—was he snorting something?

"Jacob, what are you doing?"

He spun around slowly, a wide smile on his face.

"Just gettin' energized, Bella!" the powdery residue under his nose was evident. How long had he been doing this?

Suddenly everything started to come together. The drive he had through school, the confidence, the ability to work so many hours… was I this fucking stupid? Even the whole fucking thing with Victoria. I suddenly felt sick. How had I not noticed the difference?

"Bella, why do you look so worried?! We're going to have fun now that I finally got you back to where you belong!" He jogged over to me and planted a sloppy kiss on my lips. I kept my lips pressed tightly together, fighting the urge to bite him. I didn't want to anger him more when I was in this position—I needed to get out of this.

"Aww baby don't be like that. I'm sorry if you're not feeling to comfortable right now, but you're a sneaky girl and I can't take my chances. Smart getting a hotel room though. I almost couldn't find you. But then you used your debit card in the gift shop, thank God." He winked and headed back to the bar, sitting on one of the stools.

Fuck, he was right. I had used my card to buy a bottle of water on my way to training. How could I have been that fucking careless? I began to tug at the restraints, my patience wearing thin as I stared at him.

"Jacob, seriously. This is a horrible idea. You know eventually I'm going to get out of here and you're going to end up in jail. You're going to lose everything. Just let me go and I'll drop it. Fuck, Jacob. I have a restraining order against you! You're violating that just being in the same space as me." I pleaded with him but I could tell it wasn't making any difference. He was so far gone that he just smiled through the whole thing.

"Bella Bella Bella. Relax. We grew up together, babe. You know me. I always get what I want." He stood up, stretching.

"I'm hungry, I'm going to go get us something to eat. You just sit back and relax!" He blew me a kiss and with that he was gone. Once I heard the front door open and close I began to panic again. How was I going to get out of this? What was I supposed to do?

I began to think back to every movie I had ever seen—how did they get out of this situation? I had seen movies where the victim would somehow slam all of their weight with the chair into the ground, breaking the chair. Something told me I wasn't going to be able to do that without hurting myself. There had to be something sharp enough down here to cut through the rope. I tried my best at hopping in the chair, but it was heavy and soon I was toppling over and lying on my face. I fought the urge to cry, tears would do me no good here. I pushed myself onto my side and inched across the carpet until I made it to one of the support beams. Could this work? I forced myself onto my knees, and turned until the legs of the chair were against the beam. I began to bang them against the beam, wincing as the ropes cut into my legs. I kept going until I heard the wood of the legs splintering, and then gave it one more whack. When the legs broke I sat there for a moment, catching my breath. Now that I could stand I had to find something to get the rest of this off. I moved to the bar and was glad to see that Jacob had left a razor blade next to his pile of coke. It was too high for me to reach with my hands so I carefully picked it up with my teeth, whimpering when the blade cut into my lips.

I slowly walked over to a lower table and dropped the blade. I turned my back to the table and slowly reached out with my fingers until I felt the metal. Taking a slow breath I focused on turning it and began to slowly push it against the ropes. As they broke, my movements became more frantic, slicing into the rope until the rest of the chair fell and the ropes pooled around me.

I swallowed hard, willing my breathing to slow down as I flexed my wrists. I was okay, and I could leave. But did I want to? Was leaving the right move? Leave and call the police and hope they do something? Or stay and finish this once and for all? The idea of hurting Jacob left an unsettling feeling in my stomach; but if I had to choose between Jacob and myself... Fuck. What was I supposed to do?


End file.
